sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dingo Regiem (Diminsional Wars continutiy.)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. The Dingo Regiem is a former ally to the Eggman Empire, and perhaps one of the first original group of Mobians to willingly join the bad Doctor's side. In Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars continuity however, they were 'liberated' by forces of the Order after they were discovered by an Order reconnaissance team in the Sandopolis Zone. The baron was able to personally sway their allegiance when he visited their camps and brought them to unify together, as well as make allies with Moebius. History: Banishment by Enerjak. The Fateful Encounter After the drastic and catastrophic defeat at the hands of Enerjak, (Knuckles), the Dingos were forced to relocate to the Sandopolis Zone. They would remain there cut off from much of Mobius and trying to scrounge out what little they could in order to rebuild their fallen regime and society, that is until they encountered a Raven recon team that entered the zone to preform a scouting mission. When the Order scouting team came up to one of their camps they were at first met with hostility. Upon arriving the soon realized that they were using rather old and outdated, but still effected Egg-Tech. Instead of making contact, the scouts reported their findings back to Order High Command and informed the baron. Grief was told about this and upon reading up on a centralized databank about the Dingo Regime that shows data on them all the way back to the first Great Dimensional War, he realized that they could perhaps become useful to his cause. The "Dingo Demonstration" After doing his research in his free time, Grief realized that by the data that had been collected on them that their culture was much similar to the Order's, a warlike one. Thus he devised a ingenious plan, to turn Eggman's former allies to his own puppets to spread his own twisted ideology. Thus Grief took time out of his schedule to travel to Angel Island via his own Raven to make diplomatic ties. Once he arrived however he soon fount himself surrounded by dingo who apparently have heard about all the problems he gave the forces of the Empire during the days of the old Anti Mobian Army. This was all according to Grief's plan however, as he thought by challenging their toughest warrior, that he would simply bend them to his will, all the while promising them that they would regain their former power and of course, offer them food, medical supplies, and weapons. As Grief was escorted to one of their fortresses, he utilized his powers to englarge and then tried to intimidate them. The escorts were taken off guard and were swiftly dealt with by him crushing them under his massive foot. As they were crying in agony Grief let out a direct demand ''"I challenge your strongest warrior right now, if he dies you will join my grand Order and reap the benefits!" '' To this challenge was accepted by the dingo's top command and they sent a warhero that served under the Egg Empire. Although this dingo was larger, tougher, and gruffer than his comrades and put of a great fight, (even to being able to climb up unto Grief and him having to push him off), he was no match for the pure gigantic might of the baron. As the old regime's champion lied in defeat, Grief's massive foot rose over him eclipsing the sun with it's shadow. To the humiliation of his comrades however, the dingo's were more interested in seeing a spectacle as he was about to be crushed to death. However, instead Grief spared the warrior by simply saying "I've made my point across.". With this newfound victory Grief demanded the attention of every dingo at the fortress and base. Liberation and Alliance As he had the dingo's undivided attention, (mostly because if they were not listening he put his foot on top of their HQ and hinted with annihilation soon afterwards if he did not have all doggy ears up,) Grief started to state his purpose for being there. Grief spoke about how the Egg Empire was crumbling in several sectors of battle on Mobius, and how it could not last forever. However, what really got through to them was his plan to bring them back to their former state before Enerjak's banishment, (under the Order banner of course), and more importantly how he shared his vision of enacting revenge unto those traitorous echindas who have swain loyalty to the doctor. All the dingos had to do was renounce their allegiance with the Egg Empire and Grief would mold them into his own ideology of perfection. While some of the dignos still recalled the battles between the Moebians and the Empire, others took unto Grief's charismatic use of force and submitted. Instead of causing more conflict however, the baron decided to speak with the leadership of the old Regime and discussed terms with how the Order would 'peacefully' assimilate the old Regime on the prime world. Soon after a new alliance was formed. Rise of the New Regime. Under the baron's 'Primal Pack Alliance' the dingos were annexed, peacefully, under a primal sub-faction of the Order. With this agreement Grief didn't waste any time to explain his grandeur plan. The Old Regime was to be re-established, for their allegiance the dingos were to be given training, food, supplies, some of the latest tech the Order would offer them, (which was actually sub-par to Order forces as Moebians tend to be stingy and keep all the good tech for themselves), and most importantly the dingos got land. Order forces were to ship many of them to central Eurish in Schland where the dingos were to repopulate and be protected under the Order, in exchange for manpower to work with the Order's own forces. The New Regiem was created out of the ashes of the old one, Grief was able to rekindle the dingo's savage and barbaric warrior spirit far better than they would have imagined. They were given all they needed to spread the baron's vision of not simple world domination, but ethnic clensing and purging of the Order's own enemies as both their foes, the humans of the G.U.N, and of course the echidnas were to be not imprisoned this time around, but outright exterminated en masse quantites. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC